Eyebrows
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: Oh the drunken king of Angledart, could blow out candels with a fart. But the world never knew of the courage in his heart, till he slayed the staggering Dragon. Alyss Mainwaring
1. Chapter 1

'Bye.'

'Hope to see you again soon. Your songs really brought people in. Especially your well trained dog and the good old Greybeard Halt. I hope you never meet him during one of your performances. What's your wonderful dog's name? I am almost sure that it is not Haley'

'Ebony.'

'May the Gods wish you and Ebony well and may you never meet the infamous Halt.'

'Thanks.'

The inn door slammed shut. It was a cold, crisp, winter morning and the jongleur Will Barton was leaving the warmth of the inn. The innkeeper was sad to see him go. He had done such a roaring trade that he had offered to house the jongleur for free.

To his surprise the jongleur had refused and had always paid. Not that it had bothered him. And now that jongleur was leaving.

'Come on Ebony, let's go get tug and then it is homeward we go … Actually what's that date?'

Receiving no answer Will continued.

'I believe that if we hurried we would make the last two days of the gathering and scare Crowley at the same time.' He smiled at the thought.

Near by a horse neighed it's greeting to its owner. A short shaggy horse, but a loyal one at that.

Will smiled once more before departing. He was going home.


	2. Chapter 2

'Crowley, we have spotted a traveller heading straight for our camp.' Crowley blanched.

This had never happened before during his time of leadership. He had no clue of how to deal with it.

Unfortunately this also meant that he would have to organise another place for the gathering next year. Let's just say that a couple of swear words were used and that Crowley was not impressed at all.

'Watch him and hope that his course changes before he gets near here. How far away is he?'

'4 miles.'

'Right. Halt?'

'Yes?'

'If he does to this camp then you get the fun of questioning him. '

'Hate you.'

'So do a lot of people.' Crowley observed.

'Me especially. I am right al the top of the list.'

'You hate me? Me, your commander, best friend and idol?'

'Idol?'

'It just fit. And I am so good anyway.'

'Grow up.'

'Never.'

'Do you know when Will is getting back?' I need to something with him.'

'Nice try of changing the topic. Um … No I don't know when Will is getting back. I know that it will be after this gathering for certain. What do you need to discuss?'

'Nothing much.'

Crowley did the signature eyebrow raise and dismissed them all to think about what he was going to do about this new intruder.


	3. Chapter 3

'I know how much you all are going to hate me – '

'Going to? What about already?' Gilan called out while Crowley continued nether less.

'– but this is necessary. We are going to have to lay low for a while. We have spotted a traveller close by.'

'And you think we haven't been spotted already? After last night's activities it would be no great surprise. You needed to tell us before those games. When did you find out anyway?'

'Late last night. That was why I did not cancel the games. We also have hope that we have not been spotted.' Crowley replied back to Ranger 26 who was a bit annoying anyway.

'I love hoping. It never works.' Halt told Crowley bluntly.

'Have faith. It might this time.'

'Has it worked before?'

'Well…no. But in everything there is a first, right?'

'Not always.'

'Shut up and go take your watch Halt.'

'You are getting annoying in your old age.'

'If I am old then you are dust. Go.'

'Fine.'


	4. Chapter 4

Will looked into the distance at the sunrise. 'This is Horace's favourite time of day.' He said as he set about decamping.

Suddenly something made him look up. The sky was on fire. Ranger's warning.

Usually when the sky was on fire in the morning normal citizens grew afraid. This made them do stupid things. Ranger's warning.

When the sky was on fire in the evening it also made people afraid. But it made them afraid to go out the next morning. Therefore giving the Ranger's a slow, sluggish day. Ranger's delight.

Will could not wait to get back to Redmont. He was planning to propose to Alyss but first he needed advice from Halt. He needed it badly.

Horace had proposed to Cassandra with a yes answer. Halt had proposed to Pauline with a yes. Gil had proposed to Jenny, or at least had planned to.

They had planned to propose together but Will had been called away on a mission. Will did not know if Gil had gone ahead with the plans but he certainly hopped so.

Well he would soon know anyway. '4 more miles. We should reach there by the end of the day. Once we are there we will be able to relax for 2 more days and then go again.'

Tug neighed his response while Ebony barked hers. They looked happy to be going home. So was he.

Well what were they waiting for?


	5. Chapter 5

'Crowley, he does not seem to be changing his course.' The Ranger who said this was impressed by the swearing which had followed the statement. Halt however was not.

'Crowley, stop swearing. It's annoying me.'

'What do we do Halt?'

'If he does come into the ring of sentries we offer him accommodation.'

'What, go up to him and say, _would you like to stay here for a while?_'

'No you idiot. We question him and if he is totally innocent we blind fold him and lead him to the next town. We then set about trying to find a new ground for the gathering.'

'That just seems like so much work.'

'Well there is always the chance of him changing direction suddenly.'

'And who told me not to hope, for that was a lost ally?'

'Shut up.'

'Aren't I meant to be giving to orders?'

'I have decided that you are too immature to be giving the orders. Shut up'

'I thought I was the one who got elected as commander.'

'Well I just elected myself.' And Halt lef tto go find some coffee. It was just too early in the mroning for this kind of thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Will felt Tug go tense underneath him. He had given the order for silence a while ago but even he could sense that Tug wanted to alert his friends he was home.

They were being watched. Will had guessed before that he was going to be watched but he had never actually gotten the feeling before now.

Will smiled. Now was the time.


	7. Chapter 7

'Uh, Commander?'

'Now what?'

'He has changed his alignment to 10 degrees off our encampment.'

'Thank you. Dismissed.' And with a slight nod of the head, Ranger 10 took off to resume guard duty.

'Young ones. Always so technical.'

'Until they have it conked into their tiny brains to have some brains.' Halt said back to Crowley.

'You wouldn't know. Your apprentices never seemed to do it.' Tom, Ranger 43, said.

'Oh yes they did. Old Bob nearly died when he got called Sir by one of my apprentices. He then proceeded to tell my apprentice to get on the horse, some how forgetting in the process, like we all do, that there was a password.'

'Even the king aren't spared.'

'Wait, who was this?'

'Will.'

'Will! But he is never…'

'So formal?'

'Exactly.'

'Then boy, you should have seen him at the start.'

'Tell.'

So the evil Ranger's sat down to listen to stories of one of their own. Evil people! Wait who am I kidding? That's what they do!


	8. Chapter 8

Will opened his amp and set it down before him. He knew exactly where he was headed but it always paid off to through off your stalker/follower/admirer.

The young Ranger pretended to have some difficulty with the map. He turned it all directions. Including flipping it till he was staring at the white backing of it.

Finally he scrunched it up and threw it on the ground, screwing up is face in false anger as he did so.

Nudging Tug silently off course he ignored the map till he was about 10 metres away from it.

Suddenly pretending to realise that he needed it, he hopped of is horse and ran to get it. Forgetting his horse in the process.

Will inwardly grinned, while on the outside he showed anger. It Gil was on guard duty, which he normally was at this point in the gathering, Will would have quite happily beat some money that he was dying with laughter. Halt would have just raised his eyebrows.

Will rode of into the sunset. This marked the coming day. Which naturally marked the day he was going to be cought by his kin.


	9. Chapter 9

'Commander?'

'Yes Ryan?'

'Do we have a medic whose speciality is…uh… mental cases?'

'Why?' Asked Crowley, genuinely curious now. The Ranger checked outside before he spoke again.

'Well, one of the Rangers is dying…'

'Dying? Why do you need a mental medic then?'

'Well he is not dying physically…'

'What's wrong with him? No wait start at the beginning. Who is it?'

'I will take you outside. Easier than trying to explain.'

Ryan led Crowley and Halt outside to where a crowed was gathered around a tent.

'You see, he was so loud we had to take him off watch. And he hasn't calmed down since. I just thought to ask.'

Crowley pushed Ranger's with bemused expressions out of the way and walked inside the tent to see non other than Gilan.


	10. Chapter 10

As Will set up camp he heard the first signs of a laugh penetrate the silent forest.

Smiling he sat down and got a fire going.

'You know whose laugh that is, don't you Ebony?'

The puppy barked back. Of course it knew. Did it look stupid?

'Don't worry little girl. I hope to be there by tomorrow.'

Will smiled again as he got another bark in reply. He hopped that this was going to put Crowley on edge. It was so hilarious when he was nervous for no reason.

Later on that night as Will was climbing into be he sighed. While it was fun leading Crowley around like this, it felt odd to be missing out on the gathering. He was missing being able to sit down with Halt and Gilan and also laughing at a few jokes at Halt's expense.

'We really do tease Halt often. He takes it well. You know what Ebony?'

Ebony barked her no.

'I am going to thank him. Once this is all over of course, but I will thank him. On the way home I think. After Gil has turned off. Just when castle Redmont comes into view. And then when we get down to the castle I will go and notify the Baron that I am back and seek out Alyss. I think that is my plan. Sound good Ebony?'

The sound of a dog barking travelled through the stillness of the night. Blessing all it went past.


	11. Chapter 11

'What the hell are you doing?'

'What the hell does it look like I am doing? Laughing.'

'Why?' And with lots of pauses and small bouts of laughter from the people inside the ttent they learnt of the performance of the traveller.

By the end of the tale every person was laughing on the floor. Except for Halt that is, who had one eyebrow raised.

Unfortunately for them Ryan walked in.

'Commander, why are you on the floor laughing?'

'I wasn't. I was…uh… inspecting the dirt to make sure that it was satisfactory enough.'

Ryan raised his eyebrow, while the Rangers on the floor began a new fit of laughter.

'Is it satisfactory enough?' Ryan asked.

'Yes, why yes it is.' Crowley walked out the tent door with his head held high and proud.

'I don't know how he does that. Makes a total fool of himself and yet he is still able to walk out of here proud as can be.' Said Gilan in wonder, amazement and amusement.


	12. Chapter 12

When Will woke up, for the smallest of seconds he was back on his mission. Back sleeping next to the Genesovian's camp. Having to move with complete silence. Having to never speak, only hand signals to the animals. Not knowing anyone. Not knowing if this was the day he was going to be shot to death.

And then he was back in the real world. No more Genesovians, they were all dead. He had killed all 10 of them gladly. For when an idiot hires them to kill random people, that was pushing it. But when the killers did it willingly, pushed it over the hedge.

Will shook his head. There wasn't time to think of that. Now he needed a new name:

David – no

Bob – maybe…

Ben – no

Jake – no

Bob it was then. Now for a last name, Dylan worked.

Bob Dylan. **(I think that name is out somewhere? First thing that came into my head :)) **He liked it. Bob Dylan. Walking into the Ranger's camp and entertaining them. Dead Bob Dylan.

'Here it goes.' Will said nervously. 'I'm dead.'


	13. Chapter 13

'Um, Crowley?'

'Yes?'

'Hate to burst your bubble but the idiot jongleur has changed his course once more. He is now once again headed directly for the camp.'

Once again the bringer of the news was impressed by the swearing while Halt was not.

'I will o out and intercept him if need be. You can stop swearing and go order for a tent to be set up.'

'Yes Sir.' Crowley answered Halt back cheekily.

'Shut up before I start swearing. I know a lot more languages than you and so I am more impressive.' Halt departed to raised eyebrows.

'Come on Abelard. We may be picking up a stray jongleur.'

Abelard snorted his response.

'Looks like we are going to have to bring him in Halt.'

Halt looked over at the Ranger beside him and raised his eyebrows.

'Not like that was an order or anything. Just an observation. That's right, just an observation.'

Halt looked over the plains at the rider once more and rolled his eyes. He really did have the luck of the devil.


	14. Chapter 14

'I love the prisoner tent. Really stunning considering the time I gave them to prepare it. Isn't it Ebony?'

The guars outside jumped at the sound of the dog barking. At least until they remembered that he had taken a dog with.

Will looked up to see Halt walk in for the 3rd time that day followed closely by Gilan, who proceeded to try and look tough.

'What are you doing here?' asked Halt, rather bluntly I might add.

'I got… got lost.' Will said. 'I was trying to find the next own I was meant to be performing in.'

Halt nodded and got up to leave but Gilan interrupted him.

'You're a jongleur?' Will nodded.

'Can he play for us Halt? Please? At lunch when we all are in?'

'I am going to live to regret this but fine. I will just have to go confirm this with Crowley.'

Halt rolled his eyes and walked away. _Will would have loved this had he been here. _Halt caught himself thinking.


	15. Chapter 15

'And my next number is one which has always pleased my audiences.'

'Play it!'

'OK Mr. Ranger.'

'_Greybeard Halt is a fighting man_

_I've heard common talk_

_That Greybeard Halt he cuts his hair_

_With a carving knife and fork_

_Fare thee well Greybeard Halt_

_Fare thee well I say_

_Fare thee well Greybeard Halt_

_For tomorrows another day.'_

Will stopped suddenly as if he was only realising now where he was.

The he smiled at the response he got. All the Rangers were laughing their heads off. Most could not breathe.

Crowley, Halt and Berrigan however were looking at him quizzically.

'Do we know you?' Crowley said.

'You must be dragons!' Will looked down as Ebony started barking once more.

'What's that Harley? Sing another song? If I must.' Although His tone suggest otherwise his face showed pure happiness.

'_Oh the drunken king of Angledart,_

_Could blow out candles with a fart._

_But the world never knew of the courage in his heart,_

_Till he slayed the staggering Dragon…'_

And as Ebony started barking, the Rangers started laughing, Will lapsed into the rest of the song.


	16. Chapter 16

'Are you positive that we don't know you?"

'No.'

'So you are not positive that we don't know you.'

'Yes.'

The three rangers looked baffled. Will decide to help them guess who he was. He called out to his dog on the other side of the clearing.

'Ebony.' Barking with excitement the dog came at his call.'

Halts eyes flashed and he now sat back to see who would recognise Will next.

Gilan was looking at him with half recognition in his eyes.

A pebble dropped and his eyes cleared. Satisfied that he now knew who it was he looked over to Halt, who put a finger over his lips. As if he was saying, I know, you know, but no one else does. Keep silent. Gilan nodded.

Crowley himself looked at the silent conversation in frustration. They knew and he didn't! He was starting to hate this game.

'Tell me!' he said to Halt.

'Nope. I thought that you knew every ranger and their talents, though I hardly call this a talent. You were bragging about it only the other day if I remember correctly.'

Crowley quickly went through some of those evil documents in his head. A list of who had done recent missions and if they were back yet.

Not seceding in that task he went to the horse. It was a ranger's horse for certain.

After a while Crowley gave up on that as well. He frowned in frustration as one by one all the rangers recognised who it was. All but him that was.

Will looked back behind him too find a log and sat on it. This was going to take a while he figured.

Halt, getting sick and tiered of Crowley's feeble attempt at remembering who Will was, walked over and sat next to the object of remembrance.

The other rangers did what they did best and poked fun at the commander, who, they said was getting old and losing his memory!


	17. Merry Christmas!

'Will!' Crowley suddenly exclaimed.

'Yes?' Will asked as he turned away from talking to Halt.

'It's you!' he exclaimed.

'Who else would it be?' Will asked sarcastically. Halt hid a grin while Crowley glared both his daggers at him.

'You know what I meant.'

'I do?'

'How come I didn't receive a report saying that you were on your way home? Or that the mission was a succuss?'

Halt unknown to all had disappeared while Will and the commander had started talking.

'You mean this one?' he asked when he got back, fitting in time with the talk they were having perfectly.

Crowley frowned at it. Now that he saw thee parchment, it did look familiar. But something was more important than that at this point in time.

'Why the hell did you go through my paper piles?'

'I didn't,' was Halt's reply.

'Then how did you get that?'

'There is something called accidentally leaving it in my tent after you "stopped" for a coffee.'

'Oh.' Was Crowley's response. After hearing this Will decided that he was going to play one more trick on his commander.

'So you are not bothered reading it. And then when I get back you say that I have done wrong and not written it?' said Will, appearing to be miffed.

The look on Crowley's face was, let's just say, priceless.

Will had to do something before he collapsed laughing. So he did what was available to him, he a off, making it look like he was angry.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**i have been up since 4 and i am so totally hyper!**

**i am singing at the top of my lungs with the laptop at full blast. when i am not allowed out of my room till 7 it is now... 5:43**

**Go queen**

**Go absolutly everybody **

**and shut up little siblings**

**3 girls and 1 boy in the same room is a bad idea. **

**even more so on christmas!**

**:))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Alyss Mainwaring! rox ur sox acording to an old primary school friend!.**


	18. And Will As Well

**This one is only going to be short. I am doing a chapter for most of my stories and anyway these chapters (took me three goes the spell it) are short for the rest of the story.**

The whole ranger group look on in surprise. This was the first time that they had ever seen something like this happen. Ever.

Halt even had his eyebrows raised. Both of them. For some reason he had the feeling that Will was just putting on a performance for everyone. Halt looked over to Gilan.

HE WAS ON THE FLOOR LAUGHING!

Halt felt inclined to get up and hit his old apprentice over the head. So he did exactly that.

'Ow. What was that for?'Gil asked him in between trying to get a breath.

'Why are you laughing? Will is angry and here you are sitting here laughing?'

'He is angry? Opps. I just saw Crowley's face and I must admit that had to be one of the most funny things I have ever seen.'

Crowley was just frozen to the spot.

'What happened?' he asked.

'Well I thought that much was obvious. If you don't know what just happened then I am wondering how you are got to be commander.'

'Only because you didn't want it. But seriously. One minute I was sitting here joking around like normal and the next one of the rangers has stormed off. That has to be a first.'

'And Will as well,' another ranger muttered.

**I had fun writing this. Absolutely no clue as to where I am going next with this story but this chapter was fun. Originally this story was part of another bigger thing but I am not too good at writing very long stories. I love reading them but I hate writing them…**

**So I have this book with lots of ideas that I will never write. I might write them for NaNoWriMo but I don't think that I will finish them. **

**Can you believe it! I actually won script frenzy. 151 pages! I wrote a story instead of a script but I might put the story up here once I finish it. It is for another section but it still makes sense if you haven't read them!**

**I am going to go now and write more chapters for other stories of mine. I just have to figure out what I am going to call this first.**

**Happy iron fest weekend. (Look up the official website and the photo of a knight is mums! Bronwyn Elliott!)**

**Alysss Mainwaring**


	19. Chapter 19: Nah Duh

**A/N IS AT THE END. I THOUGHT THAT IT WOULD JUST BE EASIER CONSSIDERING HOW LONG IT IS! AND WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU CAME ON HERE TO READ THE STORY :) (Well I hope you did. If you didn't and were just looking at the A/N then that is sad!)**

Will kept up his charade until he got to another section of the clearing. Here were all the tents. In truth Will had found it funny at Crowley's reaction. He laughed quietly.

'Hello Tug,' he said softly in a friendly manner. Tug pushed his nose down into Will's hand to be rubbed.

'Of course I will,' Will said to him giving it a good hug. He told Tug what had happened and what Crowley's reaction had been.

'Defiantly worth it,' he finished off with a grin.

For the remainder of the evening Will kept to his small tent and the fire outside it. Because he had been seen as a threat until not that long ago, his tent as well as the small fire outside it, were away from the others. Which, Will thought, suits me just fine at the moment.

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN… it was still quiet.

Yep. Gil was quiet as well. Halt was madly trying to mouth to Gilan that Will was putting on an act for the whole rangers and that he had better enjoy it whilst it happened and the shut the * up. **(No I did not actually put the word there in the first place. I am not that bad)**

Finally Gil looked at Halt like he had fallen of a cliff and walked off to join in one of the small conversations that were going on in the rest of the group.

'Why do you think he is angry?' one of the thicker rangers there said. Gil rolled his eyes and told him slowly.

'Because. Crowley. Didn't. Remember. That. Will. Was. On. A. Mission. And. Crowley. Forgot. That. He. Was. Even. On. The. Mission. Even. When. He. Had. Sent. In. A. Notice. That. The. Mission. Had. Gone. Well. And. That. He. Was. Coming. Home. Soon.' He then took a big breath, about to continue.

'Then why did he seem all happy until Crowley asked him where his report was?'

Gil actually had to use some brain waves on that one, so he paused for a second.

'I actually don't know the answer to that one. You would have to ask Halt.' At once all the faces grew pale. Oh, Gil remembered. They haven't been here long. Halt must still scare them.

'Halt?' one of them asked.

'Like _that _Halt?' the next one asked. Creepy, Gil thought.

'The _scary_ Halt?' asked to only one there to have not asked a question so far.

'Um, yeah. He won't bite you head off. Let me share a secret with you guys.' Gil motioned for the three men to get closer to him, like they were about to be let on to something big, and they thought that they were going to get to.

**And there you go for this week. I have good news and better news :) **

**I have decided to write a chapter of this story each week. I do not think that there is going to be many chapters left :( but since I am getting such a great response in it over the last couple of days I am going to change it to weekly instead of whenever I do another chapter :)**

**But…**

**I am going to need a beta for this. You need to have good memory. You would have to email me on about a Thursday if you have not gotten the chapter to edit. If you do not get a reply back from me (a normal one. Not the automatically generated one) email me again the next day. If you do not get a reply then, I will have left the planet and I will bring you back a present from mars. Unfortunately you will have to be willing to give me your email as I think that the one on Fanfiction doesn't work for me.**

**I would like it if you could track your changes, but not with the track changes thingy on word. I got someone to do that for me one and I could figure out how to turn it off. If you would just change your colour you are writing in. could you also leave the original there so I can compare?**

**You would also have to remember that as I am Australian that some things are different for me then you. (Did that make sense?) The talking for an example. (' or ")**

**Just as another warning I sometimes might give you the next chapter like a week early or something. It WILL go out the week intended. I just managed to complete it early.**

**If you are interested then go to my profile, get my email and send me your "application form".**

**(So sorry for all the terms and conditions but I am slightly fussy. Hope you don't hate me forever)**

**And now I am going to do something I have never done before.**

**I am going to respond to the reviews! Starting with chapter 1. (I respond to your LATEST review)**

MissEsme:_**I would like to give you a great big thank you. You were my first reviewer and this was the first time that I had ever tried something like this and you gave me the encouragement that I needed to really continue. Um. Your first review I look at now and I still smile. Now if everyone reviewed like that. With praise and how we can improve then I think the site would be a better place. But like I have seen on some peoples profiles… Stuff world peace. I want a pony. I don't know where I got the idea of Will and Gil proposing together… but now that I have seen that idea you might be getting a oneshot along that line…I like three dots can you tell? My theory as to why they didn't recognise him after hearing greybeard Halt is that after what happened in books 5 & 6 it would have travelled around, as all great ballads about legends do and that's how they know it. me and all my siblings in the same room is a very bad idea. There are four of us and I am the oldest by 5 years. The next one down has a disability which gives her the brain capacity of about 2 years younger then that which is how old the next one is. So it is like having me, twins, and another all in the same room. Very bad thing! I have always thought Crowley a bit thick for all he is the head of the rangers :)**_

RoMythe: _**You get the honour of being my second reviewer (is that a honour for you?). opps. I cannot believe that I left it out! It was meant to be "Do you know when Will is getting back? I need to talk to him about something." Well if it wasn't it is now :) No Gil does not die. Might become a one shot now…**_

Linguisticsrock: _**Another faithful reviewer! Don't worry. Not everyone understands my stories. I handed one to my English teacher today and she read it, paused, looked up, and looked at me like I had just chosen of jump off a cliff. But the character in the story I was writing as she looked at me did! Not to worry they are safe. I think… Halt and Crowley in a swearing contest. Halt would most certainly kick Crowley's butt. I think he doesn't recognise him because he might not have shaved? Nah. I actually don't know. Just pretend it makes sense! Crowley might be stopping Halt from strangling any random jongleur. He stopped him from strangling Will when he sang it for the first time… oh course Will is not that important… I mean, he's only the main character, not like that's got to do with anything…**_

Deltoraquestlover: _**You have read some of my other stories right? Could you tell me how this one compares to the others? Could you tell me what ones your favourite. Oh dear. I just spelt favourite wrong… **__**ROTFLSHTIFDADMTBTIGUAIOA to you too. (I love it! I shared it around my friendship group and everything!) your reviews were short but every time I see them I jump up and down and scream for joy!**_

Frogata: _**your awesome too :)**_

dolphin12145: _**most likely my spelling :)**_

lovergirlofbooks: _**just wondering about why you don't have an account. You seam to float around here often enough. Why wouldn't they recognise Will? Um… he forgot to shave? Personally I have no clue but it worked for the storyline. That answer your question? **_

Me: _**I love you too :)**_

Rider of the Winds: _**yeah…**_

SoulMistress 12: _**I actually updated today because if your review. Thank you so much for it.**_

Xbamsod: _**I hope this update matches the rest of the story!**_

**Now I know that the chapter is smaller than the A/N but it was necessary. **

**Now I just need to learn how to spell necessary…**

**I live to turn Author's worlds upside down**

_**Alyss Mainwaring**_


	20. Chapter 20

'He is not as scary as he looks!' luckily for Gil he didn't shout in their ear as the glare he was getting from Halt as it was could kill a normal person.

But rangers are not normal people, especially not Gil. (**:)) **

The other three rangers however were just out of their training and saw the look Halt gave them and nearly died! I think I did!

Their eyes widened as Gil went on about his old master.

'So you see, nothing, _nothing, _is ever as it seems,' Gil finished off, very proud of himself. The apprentices were nearly backwards out of their chair at this last comment. All together a rather good turnout.

But then he remembered one of the stories that Will had told him. The one time, for example, when Will had told Halt of Crowley's hide out. (Book 5 I think)

Gil glanced up to see Halt's very _impressed _face looking back down at him. He looked back down to the apprentices. They were gone, the smart people. I might try that as well, he thought.

'Hiya Halt!' he called. Then stood up and started to try and run away. Only to fall on his face as Halt tripped him.

'Why were you explaining to the apprentices that I am not scary?' he asked him.

'Um. Because your not,' Gil really wanted to die at that point in time you see as he said this with a nah duh tone. Halt gave another death glare and continued.

'I was standing there for what must have been almost five minutes and you didn't notice me! How on earth did you pass?' asked Halt confused.

'I don't know. You were my teacher,' replied Gil.

'Oh yeah. We were short of rangers that year,' Halt replied.

'Let's go and see Will,' Halt tried to change the conversation. He could tell that this topic could get very interesting in the bad way if left to fester.

**And there you go…**

**You might get another chapter tomorrow as I have the day off from school and I plan to put it to good use. **

**So sorry that I took so long to put this chapter up. I was planning to put it up Wednesday (it was done by then) but a test got moved to Wednesday and I had to study for it! I had to! It was history elective!**

**Have to go and find a quote now…**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	21. Chapter 21

Gil and Halt walked into Will's tent to find him playing with Ebony.

'I thought you were angry,' Gil said confused.

'Nope. Just thought that it would be funny to trick Crowley,' Will said back and started rubbing behind Ebony's ears. She tilted her head in towards him and pushed against his hand.

Halt sat down and told Will everything that had happened recently.

'And now all the rangers think that you are angry with basically the whole order. This could get interesting,' Halt finished off.

There was a short knocking on the outside of the tent.

'Come in!' Will called out, stopping the current conversation in the group.

'How angry are you at the rest of us? I know you are angry with Crowley, but how angry are you with everyone else?' a young ranger friend of Will's asked.

'Not at all angry. To me this is all funny,' Will said.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day Crowley was working on more reports, again, grumbling as he normally does. Finally reaching Will's report, he opened it, expecting more long words and news about adventures he never seemed to have these days.

He sat up straight as he read what it said and groaned loudly in annoyance. Will was going to die.

Meanwhile, in his tent Will was talking to Halt and Gil. Suddenly he heard someone let out a very loud noise of frustration. Halt raised his eyebrow at it and poked his head out the door, trying to find out who it had come from.

'I think it was from Crowley,' he finally said leaning back into the tent. 'I have no clue as to why he did it though. He is working on reports but he does not normally groan with frustration.

'I have no clue as well,' Gil said. 'So far as I know all the apprentices passed their tests this year.

'They did,' Halt confirmed nodding his head thoughtfully. 'Will?' he then asked after he had a moments thought.

'I think I know,' Will said with a smirk and raised a stack of papers.

'What's that?' Gil asked and Halt already feared that he know what the papers were.

'My report,' He had gotten it right.

'Why do you have your report? I thought Crowley had it,' Halt said starting to get suspicious.


	23. Chapter 23

'He did,' Will replied.

'You flinched it!' Gilan suddenly said. 'Why?'

'Didn't you just hear him groan in frustration? I bet it's really funny to you Will. Well you're not the person who has to deal with his complaining all the time,' Halt joined back into the conversation.

'I places a note there in return,' Will said and wondered who was going to ask the next obvious conversation.

'Why,' they both asked at the same time. _Well, that's answered. Here I was wondering who was going to get the honours of asking the main question of the conversation, mentally arguing with myself over if it was going to be Gil or Halt and they ask it at the same time, _Will thought.

'Because his face is going to be funny,' Will replied and sat back, getting more comfortable.

Suddenly it was like the whole tent was going to collapse from the massive thundering.

'Why the hell did you do that Will?' Crowley yelled as he stormed into the already too crowded tent.

'It was funny,' Will said.

Gilan was literally rotflld. Literally. Halt kicked him and Gil sort of got back up again. Sort of. By sort of, I mean that he got back up again only to start dying again at Crowley's face.

Halt kicked harder and Gilan actually got up this time. He stopped laughing as well. He stopped laughing because he couldn't breathe from where he had been laughing so much and from where Halt's very hard kick has connected with his ribs. Poor Gil. What am I talking about? It's Gil. I am laughing my head off!


	24. Chapter 24

So where am I on the story?

Will, Halt, Gil and Crowley are in this one tent together.

Will is smirking at his trick well played.

Halt is watching the whole scene play before him with an eyebrow raised and occasionally kicking Gilan when he laughs too hard.

Gil, as you might have gotten from the sentence above is rolling on the floor dying with laughter and bruised ribs.

Crowley is, to a point, peeved. Very peeved. He was standing there with his mouth opening and closing like a Jelly fish. It was rather weird actually.

'Why did you play this trick Will?' Halt asked tried at Crowley's mouth opening and closing like a jelly fish in annoyance.

'Well, I knew that I wouldn't make it in time to try and scare you, so I thought that I needed to at least have on trick,' Will said and Halt raised an eyebrow.

'What was on the note anyway?' Halt asked both Crowley, not expecting an answer from either.

'"And you fell for it"', Gil read and started laughing again. Even Halt cracked a grin.

'Just give him the actual report, Will. Before he turns into a fish would be nice,' Halt said and started laughing.


	25. Happy 25 chappie :P

Will sighed and gave the report over.

Crowley looked at it, read the first couple of lines and then walked away saying how he didn't really need to read it.

Will raised one eyebrow and looked at Halt.

'What?' Halt asked raising one of his eyebrows.

'You're laughing,' Gil said and stood up.

'As much as this has been fun, I have to go now,' he observed sadly, 'I have a proposal to plan.'

'Wait Gil!' Will called out after him. 'Weren't we going to plan a double proposal thing?' he asked him.

'Oh yeah…' Gil said a little dazzled and walked back in the tent.

'Well then,' said Halt. 'I'll leave this all to you. Bye.'

'Bye!' called out Gil but Will shook his head.

'Halt! Come back!' he yelled at his retreating form.

'Nope. This is something that the two of you are going to do alone, or should I be saying together?' Halt said and disappeared.

'We're doomed,' Gil said.

'No were not!' Will suddenly said excitedly, ten minutes late and they both started to plan.


	26. The ending is just the beginning

It was a couple of days later, Will and Gil had sorted out a master plan which was not going to fail in their eyes but was going to fail in everyone else's that they told it to, and the three of them were finally heading home, Halt included.

It was another couple of days still until they got home but when they did Will and Halt found out that they had lost Gilan.

'Where did he go?' Halt asked looking around and calling out Gil's name like a puppy.

'Oh didn't he tall you?' Will asked as he kept on the look out for Alyss.

'What did he neglect to tell me?' Halt practically growled.

'Oh, that he was going to see Jenny. I mean, where else Halt?' Will asked and Halt raised that one eyebrow when Will's face lit up fully and he jumped off his horse.

Will ran to Alyss and kissed her firmly, not caring to who saw. Well it had been a long time.

'Our young protégées have it well. They are in love and at this moment kissing. Maybe the fearsome mentors should be doing the same, just to give an example to go off of course,' Lady Pauline said and Halt gladly leapt of the horse and took her into his arms.

Unknown to him at that time though, two rangers were becoming engaged.

Don't worry he found out only a second later.

'Will! Yes! I don't know how I could say no!' Alyss said and was kissed again by Will.

'Halt!' someone called out his name from behind. It was Gil on Blaze and Jenny in front of him.

Halt turned around and watched as Gil got off the horse and helped Jenny off it.

'Congratulations on becoming engaged,' Pauline said to the two smiling.

'Wait. You are engaged? When did that happen?' Halt asked.

'Just now in fact,' Jenny said in her normal bubbly manner and walked over to Alyss to already discuss wedding preparations. After a moments thought, Lady Pauline walked over to join them.

'Don't worry. They are only like this until about three months before the wedding,' Halt said with a smirk watching the slightly worried expressions on his two ex-apprentices faces.

'What happens then?' Will asked, not knowing the answer.

'They get worse,' Halt finished off with a smirk.

**And there you have it. The longer than all the others ending chapter. I am really sad to let this story go but I think it is for the better. I only planned on doing until the beginning of this chapter. I don't even know where the engagement came from. See in my idea book it is only up until then so there will be no more chapters.**

**So long and farewell my dear reviewers. Feel free to leave reviews on chapters even if you have already reviewed them. Anonymous' always works. **

**Could I please have a review from everyone reading this? It is the last chapter and I haven't asked for lots of reviews already. Please. I even wrote five chapters in one sitting for you. I haven't even turned the light on!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**I Live To Turn Author's Worlds Upside Down…**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	27. Offer

**I have a special one time Christmas offer for you all.**

**Anyone who reviews on Christmas day (25****th****) I will go to their page and review at least on all of their stories. Even if I don't know their categories. If I get really involved in the story then I will review every chapter.**

**A review for a review.**

**(You might get the reviews after Christmas day as I am normally really busy but if I am able to on that day…)**

**Merry Christmas to you and your kin!**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


End file.
